Elevator Music
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: I had finally made it to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region, only to be stuck in an elevator. During a blizzard. With Cheren. And I think I'm going insane...  Touko/Cheren WARNING: small Black and White spoilers!


I just won the game Pokémon Black, and it completely rocked! I've been a Touko/Cheren believer since the very beginning! I haven't written on here in awhile, but I hope to make a comeback! Hope you like!

**Elevator Music**

_Touko's POV_

I had finally made it to the Sinnoh region. Then I traveled to Snowpoint City. I had discovered the Pokémon center after going through a blizzard, only desiring warmth.

All I had wanted was warmth! Was that too much to ask for? …Apparently.

I had gotten myself a room, only to discover Cheren was here as well. He had stumbled in a few minutes after me, not looking too excited to see me. We said hello and all…nothing special. And for some reason, that disappointed me.

To make matters worse, the power had went off. Directly after I had gotten into an elevator. We had gone up so many floors I had lost track, people exiting every ten seconds. Soon enough, I was alone, except for one guy I hadn't noticed before. Then everything went black.

The elevator jerked, and I fell to the ground, unable to grab hold of the railing. The guy opened his phone, and shined the light on me. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I shook my head, immediately regretting it. I had a massive headache, and I was _pretty _sure that liquid on my hand was blood.

The voice cursed. I looked at him, surprised to see the face of Cheren. He was searching his bag for something, but gave up after a single minute. He took my face in his hands, confusing me, and observed my wound.

I heard his breathing stop, and then return in deep, panicky gasps. I placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering for him not to worry. "Head wounds bleed a lot, head wounds bleed a lot," he whispered that several times.

He must've had an idea, because he stood and pulled his jacket off. I started to protest, but the elevator was spinning. Cheren seemed fine, though, so I decided my head was causing it all. While I was considering this, I ignored Cheren. Then I heard a rip, and something pressed against my forehead.

"Cheren…" I realized he had torn his shirt. He ignored me, dabbing at my face. "We'll be out of here soon," he reassured me, though it was useless. I stared at him, suddenly confident in the times he'd researched something, and told me all about it.

"According to your research, we'll be here all night. You and I both know that." Cheren's jaw dropped, and I couldn't resist giggling. It was a rare sight to see Cheren shocked.

"I never thought I'd see the day my research was used against me…" he laughed dryly, shaking his head. He stared at me briefly, and then blushed. Another rare sight. It was officially becoming an odd day.

I sighed, slumping against the elevator wall. "You're either going to bleed to death first, or we're going to freeze. I hear these walls are thin," Cheren stated. "I don't like those probabilities." I raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking you were becoming positive…"

"I will _never _be positive," he claimed. "I've got a few ideas if it comes to desperate measures, anyway." That got me worried. If Cheren believed it would come to desperate measures – it probably would.

No one spoke after that. I was starting to numb, and I could no longer feel my fingers– or my head, which was a relief –anymore. I barely noticed Cheren scoot closer to me, or when he draped his jacket over my shoulders. I was about to protest, but the look on his face stopped me immediately. He was worried, and it was obvious.

Then the music came on. That normal, overly happy music they played in an elevator. But it didn't start moving. Was the world deciding to have fun? Or were we just unlucky?

I heard Cheren curse again. I snorted at the sound; I never would have guessed he had such a colorful vocabulary. He stood, walking over to the control panel. There was a faint _click _and the music stopped playing. "Thank God…" he murmured.

He joined me again, twisting his hands. The silence started again, until I finally got tired of it. "You can do _that_," I pointed at the open panel, where several wires were sticking out, "yet you can't start an elevator?" He laughed, but frustration appeared on his face.

An hour later, there was still silence.  
_

"I missed you." The sentence startled me. I looked at Cheren, utterly confused. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't look so surprised!" he insisted. "You're my best friend; I'm allowed to wish you were with me."

"I…missed you, too," The words were out before I even considered them. I watched Cheren, observing him as he adjusted his glasses, and flushed embarrassingly. He looked cute that way, if you asked me. I paused. _What?_

I had just called Cheren cute… I looked at him again, making sure he couldn't read minds. He showed no reaction, so I guess he couldn't. I started to take in his features.

He had that weird flip in his black hair, something that had always amazed me. I never understood how he got it to stay like that. Then there were his glasses, and his blue eyes. How I loved those eyes. I wanted to slap myself suddenly. He was my best friend!

A voice interrupted my thoughts, and it wasn't Cheren's.

"Hey, guys! Are you okay?"

It was Bianca's voice. "Bianca?" Cheren shouted back.

"Cheren?" she replied. "Who else is with you?" Cheren yelled my name back to her. We waited for an answer, but all that came was a huge amount of giggling. _Mental note: Hurt Bianca later._

"Can you bring help, Bianca?" Cheren yelled. "Touko's hit her head!" All-out laughing echoed back to us. "Oh, I'll leave taking care of Touko to you, Cheren!" Bianca finally responded. "Remember that conversation we had before we left Unova?" Cheren started shaking, his face a deep red.

"Well, she's no help," he said after a while. "I guess we're stuck here until morning." His expression was guarded, and he scooted away from me.

"What conversation did you and Bianca have?" I couldn't help asking. I was extremely curious.

He glanced away from me, not answering. I sighed, absolutely determined to find out.  
_

_Cheren's POV_

How did I get myself in this position? I had a hurt person with me, in a blizzard, stuck in an elevator. And that wasn't my biggest problem. Oh no, it wasn't near my biggest problem. The only thing I was worried about was actually two things.

One: My hormones were going absolutely crazy.  
Two: I was completely and totally in love with my best friend. And her best friend knew it.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell her. But, no, I just scooted away from her, too scared to face her. She asked me about what Bianca was talking about, but I didn't bother answering. I'd blurt it all out, and she didn't want to know.

"_Just tell her!" _Bianca had told me. No way was it that simple. I had never researched love, nor had I ever considered it until a few months ago. I had a terrifying memory permanently stuck in my brain, and it haunted me.

I remembered that day when Touko had finally confronted N. I remembered everything. She had been terrified, but nowhere near as much as me. I had loved her ever since. I worried about her every day. I was afraid she would be reckless and leave me.

She was shivering now. Out of guilt, I got closer to her. I had been planning for months on how to tell her the truth, but I hadn't expected to see her so soon. But we were finally alone, this was my only chance.

"How's your head?" I asked anxiously. She glanced at me, obviously surprised I was speaking to her. She put on a reassuring smile, but I automatically knew it was fake. She pressed the cloth from my sleeve to her forehead, saying it was fine.

"Good," she sighed with relief. "I thought you were mad at me…" I shook my head. "Sorry about that…I was thinking." She laughed quietly. "You and your thinking."

"It's getting cold," she commented, pulling her knees to her chest. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She shivered against me, but didn't argue. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

I coughed. "What do you mean?" She grinned slyly.

"Remember in the Cold Storage? You said you hated the cold."

"Oh," I said plainly. I did remember. I did still hate the cold, but it was easier now. Anyway, Touko was warm. I must've been freezing without realizing it, because it was a relief to feel her heat.

An idea hit me then. I jumped to my feet, catching Touko directly before she hit the floor. "We can get a Pokémon to use a healing move on you!" I suggested excitedly. She nodded, but grabbed her head at the effort.

I had researched the move Healing Wish once, and it was rumored to be capable of healing humans. "What move are you planning to use?" Touko asked quietly, her hands resting on the sides of her shoes.

"Healing Wish," I explained, "is rumored to be of use to healing humans." She nodded, muttering hearing about that. "My Munna knows Healing Wish…"

I jerked my head to look at her. "Is that possible?" She shrugged. "It learned it naturally, but if it's not possible, I guess my Munna is special." She grinned at the statement. I pointed to her bag, and she gave me permission to get her Pokémon.

I opened it cautiously, finding it neat and organized. There was a sack of her Pokeballs, and I noticed a pocket with a heap of photos on it. There was a picture of her and Bianca, posing for the camera. I smiled, and picked up the one next to it.

It was a photo of me and her. We were grinning widely, arms around each other. Memories came flooding back, of that day Bianca, Touko, and I had spent at the amusement park in Nimbasa City. I had challenged Elesa that day.

I noticed Touko had joined me, peeking over my shoulder. "Good times…" she whispered, smiling. I agreed with her quickly. I put the pictures down, and opened her bag of Pokeballs. She picked up one, handing it to me to throw.

I tossed into the air, and it opened midflight. A pink Pokémon popped out, and started floating above us. "Munna?" it called.

I explained the situation to it, and it agreed to participate. Touko had worriedly asked it if it was sure and it had gone on about her safety. A tear had streaked down her face, which I had wiped off, and she thanked us both, hugging the Pokémon.

I stood, and the Munna waited for orders. I pointed to Touko, and commanded, "Munna, use Healing Wish!" Touko had corrected me, stating she called it "Dream." I ignored her, watching Dream as it sucked in energy and directed it at Touko. I shut my eyes tight.

I opened them when I felt a pair of arms snake around my neck. Touko was standing before me, hugging me firmly. I hugged her back, shock still overflowing my senses.

She pulled back after a minute, beaming at me. "It worked!" she exclaimed, holding up her hair for me to observe. Her scalp was perfectly healed. Then I remembered. I gasped.

She looked at me, immediately worried. "Is it not healed?" she asked. I explained to her the consequences of Healing Wish and she gasped too, turning to her Munna. Touko shoved her way to her bag, opening it hurriedly.

She pulled out what I recognized as a Hyper Potion, and swiftly healed her fainting Munna. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, sighing with relief. "Sorry about that, Dream," she apologized before returning it to its Pokeball.

Touko faced me again, and twirled around dramatically. "I feel absolutely amazing!" she grinned. "Thank you, Cheren!" She hugged me again.

I forced my eyes closed during this one. I knew we would be going our separate ways soon, but I couldn't imagine leaving her. I knew there was no way I'd put myself through that torture again.

She pulled back, and I felt her eyes watching me. I still didn't open mine. Then I felt something brush my lips softly, and I snapped them open. Touko was kissing me…

I pressed back, a low moan escaping. She smiled into it, but gently pushed me away. "Thank you, again, Cheren," she laughed. The light came on above us, and the elevator groaned into movement.

We smiled at each other, sharing a high-five. I grabbed her, kissing her again. The doors opened beside us, and cheers erupted. We didn't notice them.

We were _much _too busy.

Touko pulled back again, smiling at the crowd. Bianca was standing in the front, her back to us, shouting that she'd known all along. Touko ignored her friend, and she whispered my now three favorite words.

"I love you."

They were music to my ears.  
_

It's not my best, but I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to write more stories about Cheren and Touko, and I look forward to maybe getting a few reviews!


End file.
